List of meteorologists on The Weather Channel
Anchors on The Weather Channel Weekdays AMHQ EARLY 5-6am- Jen Carfagno and Anaridis Rodriguez AMHQ 6-9am- Stephanie Abrams, Jim Cantore, Jen Carfagno, and Anaridis Rodriguez Weather Center Live 9-11am- Rotating Hosts Weather Center Live 11-3pm- Alex Wallace and Mark Elliot Weather Center Live 3-6pm- Chris Warren and Jen Delgado Weather Underground 6-8pm- Mike Bettes and Alex Wilson Weekends: AMHQ Weekend 5-9am- Reynolds Wolf and Kelly Cass Weekend Recharge 9-12pm- Alex Wallace and Maria Larosa WXGeeks 12-1230pm w/ '''Dr. Marshall Shepard '''Top Ten Countdown 9-10pm w/ '''Stephanie Abrams Show: '''Weekdays on The Weather Channel Apps: '''The Lift 6-11am '''w/ Domenica Davis & Al Roker '''The Ari Effect 4-9pm w/ '''Ari Sarsalari Weather Channel Experts Weather Channel Reporters & Fill-Ins The Weather Channel On-Air Changes (2015-present) The Weather Channel made a big announcement in September 2015 that all production of reality shows would stop and The Weather Channel would begin to head towards a 24/7 network. Which led them to welcoming back Alexandra Steele & Samantha Mohr to the network. Alexandra Steele still fills in, but Samantha Mohr does work for WXIA, and will rarely appear on TWC, she does though still work for The Weather Channel. The first really big change was the exit of Weather Channel Meteorologist Vivian Brown. Later that week 'Wake Up With Al' was cancelled sending Al Roker to 'The Lift' Weekday Mornings 6-11am on The Weather Channel App w/ Domenica Davis & Ari Sarsalari, and sending Stephanie Abrams back to Atlanta for 'AMHQ' Weekdays 7-10am w/ Sam Champion, Jennifer Delgado, Jim Cantore & Anaridis Rodriguez. Then, Sam Champion & Jennifer Delgado departed AMHQ. Jennifer Delgado moved to 'Weather Center Live' weekdays 9am-12pm, and Sam Champion to '23.5 Degrees' Tuesdays 11pm-12am. AMHQ was revamped with Stephanie Abrams, Jim Cantore, Jen Carfagno & Anaridis Rodriguez. Kait Parker then announced her departure from 'AMHQ Weekend' & The Weather Channel. She later returned to the network weeks after but now she fills in on 'The Lift' with Al Roker & Domenica Davis, and also works on 'Good Morning America Weekend'. During the change, Ari Sarsalari launched a new Weather Channel App show called 'The Ari Effect' airing Weekdays 4-9pm, sending him off 'The Lift', Kait Parker, Danielle Banks & Tom Moore regularly fill-in. In May of 2016, The Weather Channel shifted afternoon programming which brought in a different 'Weather Center Live' which was on 2 hours each with one host from 9-11am, 11am-1pm & 1-3pm. Alex Wallace & Mark Elliot were separated from the 12-3pm show. Alex moving 9-11am and Mark moving 11am-1pm. Dave Schwartz & Alex Wilson which aired 3-6pm were also broken up. Moving, Dave Schwartz to 1-3pm and Alex Wilson joined Mike Bettes as host on 'Weather Underground' Weekdays 6-8pm. Chris Warren & Jennifer Delgado were shifted off the 9am-Noon show, they were moved to 3-6pm. Dan Lenoard & Crystal Egger usually contributed on 9am-Noon show, they now also appear during the 3-6pm show now. The reason was to have less host's on-air to help expand the 24/7 outlet. It moved Sarah Dillingham off of 'WUTV'. Which The Weather Channel now has a 9pm-12am or (1am) show which usually, is Keith Carson, Carl Parker & Sarah Dillingham only on Severe Weather days. In early June, Anaridis Rodriguez went on Maternity Leave from 'AMHQ'. Many fans wondered where she went. She will return to the network in late August. Kelly Cass & Reynolds Wolf rotate in on AMHQ to fill-in for her. With them working weekdays they are missing 'AMHQ Weekend' a lot. Nick Walker is now a regular fill-in while Greg Postel remains most weekends. (Anaridis Rodriguez returned Monday August 8th) The Weather Channel then announced July 7th 2016 that a new show will be airing on Sunday's only (similar to WXGeeks which only airs sundays at Noon) the show will begin on Sunday July 24th, but airing in the primetime slot of 9-10pm Sunday, the hosts will change weekly, Stephanie Abrams will launch the show as the first host. On Saturday July 30th The Weather Channel announced Dave Schwartz had passed away from cancer. Fans & Co-Workers posted their sadness & offered their condolences to the family. Sunday July 31st, The Weather Channel launched a new show called "Top 10" the topic changes each week it airs Sunday's 9-10PM EDT, Stephanie Abrams is the host of the show. Jim Cantore will fill-in when Stephanie is out. On Monday August 1st, Alex Wallace left his 9-11am show, and Mark Elliot left his 11am-1pm show, Dave Schwartz's 1-3pm show was cancelled. Alex Wallace & Mark Elliot returned as co-host of Weather Center Live from 11am-3pm. The 9-11am show is currently having rotating hosts. Wednesday August 3rd, The Weather Channel Meteorologist Keith Carson announced he was departing the network to head back home to WCSH Portland, Maine. The Week of August 8th has welcomed 2 new meteorologist. Monday, Jacqui Jeras joined as a freelance meteorologist. Tuesday August 9th Orelon Sidney joined as well. Former On-Air Staff